031315ThiagoTethys
transchronicAllegorator TA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:38 -- 11:39 TA: A flush in the ajoining bathroom goes out, followed by the fan being switched on. 11:40 GA: | Tethys wakes up peacefully, and stretches her arms. "Hello?" | 11:41 TA: Thiago opens the door, looking slightly offended at the smell. He closes the door quickly and quietly. On seeing Tethys, he smiles softly. "Sorry, did I wake you?" 11:41 GA: | "Maybe? What time is it, I usually wake up at like six." | 11:41 TA: "Four." 11:41 GA: | "AM?" | 11:41 TA: He nods. 11:42 TA: "Acenia ere stopped by." 11:42 TA: He produces a skull from his Sylladex. "She brought this for you." 11:43 GA: | "Oh, cool. I've been meaning to spice up my room with some decor. Is she suggesting a punk look?" | 11:43 GA: | She takes it, examining all sides. | 11:44 TA: It has a space symbol on the back of it. "It might beef up your space powers, though." He grins and produces a similar skull, this one with the hope icon. 11:44 GA: | "Oh! ...How?" | 11:44 TA: "Believe?" He shrugs. "That's how mine works anyway." 11:45 GA: | "I uh, I know how to use my Aspect. I mean, how does this skull help?" | 11:46 TA: "It can help control." 11:47 GA: | She looks at it with incredulity, but simply shrugs and captchas it. "Okay. Where'd she get them?" | 11:50 TA: "Some event we missed." 11:51 GA: | "Aw, boo." Tethys takes out one of those mobile camping microwaves and a box of frozen pancakes. "Cookplatepies?" | 11:52 TA: He nods. 11:52 TA: "Please." 11:53 GA: | She sticks them in, hastily checking the box for the cook time, and dials it in. It makes that weird microwave sound, you know the one. | 11:54 GA: | "I always liked waking up early. The sunrise, the breakfast, that warm light in my room, and plenty of time to get ready for training..." | 11:54 GA: | "Too bad literally all of that but the breakfast is gone." | 11:55 TA: He brushes her hair into place. "Not forever." 11:56 GA: | "I dunno, I don't think the blue thing above Prospit is exactly a sun. Though the light must come from somewhere." | 11:56 GA: | "Or are you speaking about the training? Because yeah, I suppose at some point I'll get back into that. Probably not a good idea yet." | 11:56 TA: He chuckles. "I meant your training, dunkass." 11:57 GA: | "Guess I could, like, climb on some fecesthrowingbeast bars." | 11:58 TA: "I' 11:58 TA: "I'd still wait." 11:59 TA: "Let's wait til your spine is getting better, first, okay?" 12:00 GA: | "Wilco. Though I should probably be lifting weights or something if I want to maintian this steady diet of snacks and nothing else." | 12:00 TA: He nods. "Definitely." 12:02 GA: | The microwave bings. "Foods done." She hands him the plate, stuffs one in her mouth and starts lifting the microwave with her other hand." | 12:02 GA: (( whoops, no " at the end there )) 12:02 TA: Thiago takes one of the hotcakes and nibbles it. 12:23 TA: His eyes go out of focus for a moment and he sort of loses his balance. 12:24 GA: | "...You okay?" | 12:24 TA: He shakes his head, as if to clear it. "Yea, I guess I'm just... tired." 12:25 GA: | "Did you not sleep? I remember we played cards a while... Possibly fell asleep in the middle." | 12:26 TA: "You fell asleep, then I left. / I had to the bathroom, but my... bowels... uh..." He makes a sour expression. 12:26 TA: "They didn't agree with me." 12:27 GA: | "What'd you eat?" | 12:27 TA: He ponders this for a moment. 12:27 TA: "I think some Pizza, perhaps?" 12:29 GA: | "Hm, I don't think I've eaten anything in quite a few days. Not so hungry when you're bedridden. These pancakes are absolutely delicious, for some reason." | 12:30 TA: "We can go to the mess hall." 12:31 GA: | "Alright! Lemme just..." She uncaptchalogues and unfolds her wheelchair, just sort of dropping it on the floor next to her bed and hastily/painfully jumping in before Thiago can help. | 12:31 TA: Thiago grimaces. "You really should be more careful." 12:32 GA: | She grits her teeth but painfully smiles as she rolls herself towards the door. "I'll be fine." | 12:35 TA: Thiago takes to pushing her out the door. "Come on silly." 12:35 GA: | She protests, but eventually gives in. "I coulda done it." | 12:36 TA: "But you would heal faster if you wouldn't." 12:37 GA: | "Faster, slower, the end product is the same." | 12:38 TA: He giggles. And wheels her the rest of the way there. -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 00:42 --